Jaded Muse Jumble
by Light-of-Halo
Summary: When Spike choses julia, does he regret his choice or does he try to live his life free of his woman memories SxF
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I do not own Cowboy bebop or any of its characters. This is my first fic ever, I hope you like it ^_^ oh I almost forgot :: thoughts ::

  


Title: Jaded Muse Jumble

  


Author: light

  


A Cowboy Bebop Fan Fic. PG 13

  
  


"Tell me again why we are back at Mars? We have been here already." Faye complained as she reclined on the couch

  
  


"Well for one there are bounties a-plenty to capture, and second, I think its pretty here." Jet explained as he steered the ship

  
  


"Hmm, well I guess we can make a quick stop here." Faye closed her eyes and was about to take a nap when she heard a loud shout.

  
  


"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH not again! Jet the shower is busted again." Spike came running from the bathroom with a towel tied around his waist.

  
  


"Aww poor baby, did the water burn you?" Faye sarcastically gushed. 

  
  


"No, but I bet you would have liked it, if it did." Spike narrowed his eyes and frowned

  
  


"There would be nothing I'd rather see than a scalded red Spike screaming in the bathroom." Faye laughed 

  
  


"Well Spike, I guess I'll fix it tomorrow." Jet sighed, "Can you last that long Spike?"

  
  


::those stupid plumbing pipes are such a pain:: Jet gritted at himself

  
  


"Both of you are pains in the ass." Spike muttered angrily, as he went to go change into clothes

  
  


"Cry me river." Faye hissed and got up to find some food

  
  


"I don't think there is any food in the fridge." Jet announced psychically

  


Faye snorted and looked anyway, there was only a moldy portion of some type of food that probably was once a vegetable. Faye's stomach rumbled and she miserably sat back down on the couch

  
  


"Jet we better find some bounties soon or I'll die of starvation." Faye complained

  
  


"That would be horrible wouldn't it" Jet retorted

  
  


"Ya know you don't have any food either." Faye gritted her teeth, and began to paint her toenails red.

  
  


"Heeeeeeellllooooooooo!" Ed came cartwheeling into the room smiling brightly

  
  


"Well aren't we a ray full of sunshine?" Faye looked at Ed funnily, and returned to painting her nails.

  
  


"Ed wants to know what Faye-Faye is doing!" The aroma of toenail polish coming from the bottle fascinated Ed. She bent down and sniffed it.

  
  


"I'm painting my nails and I wouldn't sniff that if I were you." Faye warned as she looked at Ed sniffing it

  
  


"Ed don't feel so good." Ed plopped over swirly-eyed from sniffing it 

  
  


"I told you." Faye finished painting and put the nail polish away into her room. She walked very carefully not to smear the paint. When she rounded the corner she ran into Spike. 

  
  


"Hey watch where you are goin' gees." Faye said annoyed

  
  


"Oh sorry your royal pain in the ass, I wouldn't want to ruin your pretty pedicure now would I." Spike retaliated and pushed Faye out of the way.

  
  


"Ya know you really are a pain." Faye looked up at him and snarled. She walked past him and into her room.

  
  


"Shrew." Spike muttered under his breath as he walked lazily into the room where Ed, and Jet were

  


"I hate women." Spike slumped down on the couch and frowned

  
  


"I would have never guessed." Jet responded automatically as he found a suitable landing port for bebop

  
  


"I thought that it would be better if we decided to dock on the station orbiting Mars so we can make a quick getaway if necessary." Jet told Spike 

  
  


"Sure whatever. Just land soon I need a drink." Spike stared dozily at the ceiling

  
  


"Ed feel weird." Ed announced loudly as she pulled out her computer and snapped on her goggles and proceeded to type with her toes.

  
  


Jet landed on the dock. He walked to the Hammerhead and blasted down to Mars, followed shortly by Spike and Faye as they all blasted in different directions across the planet.

  
  


Ed and Ein were left alone on Bebop

  
  


Ed after a while lifted her goggles and hunted around for Ein. "Hello there doggy. Why does everyone on Bebop leave us behind, and go on adventures with out us?"

  
  


Ein cocked his head and barked

  
  


"Ed thinks that we should leave Bebop and go on an adventure!" Ed smiled and flipped over Ein a couple of times.

  
  


Ein barked and whimpered

  
  


"Ed knows how to go, Ed will fly Jets ship and then use remote to send it back. Ed has been practicing!" Ed laughed and rolled into Ein

  
  


"We will leave tonight when they are fast asleep." Ed jumped and ran back to her computer and snapped on he goggles.

  
  


When Jet, Faye, and Spike got home and fell asleep Ed painted a goodbye note. After painting, Ed grabbed Ein and both snuck out of Bebop on Jets ship. 

  
  


When Ed left, however, evil brewed within stinking range of Bebop. Vicious and his henchmen of the Red Dragon, had just previously captured Julia and now were planning a surprise attack on Bebop.

  
  


"Master what is your bidding?" Vicious' henchman saluted

  
  


Vicious pointed to a ship in the distance "You see that ship? I want you to plant this poisoned food onboard." Vicious sneered and handed him a plate of tainted chicken.

  
  


"Wouldn't it just be easier to destroy them with our ships guns than poisoning them?" the henchman questioned

  
  


"Just do it, you will see in due time what I am up to." Vicious ordered sharply his razor blade eyes glaring at the man.

  
  


"Yessir!" He took the chicken and flew to Bebop and planted it there.

  
  


"Welcome to Mars, Spike, and happy bounty hunting." He motioned to another man sitting at a computer. The man created an imaginary bounty named Travis Dolton and put into the Bebop's computer.

  
  


Vicious sneered, his cold features curled menacingly into a crooked smile "Everything is going exactly to plan."

  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Ok so the prologue didn't make much sense. I'm sorry I assure you it will, once your read the rest of the chapters! I hope you like it!!!! review it please!!!! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Remember Bebop Bebop

Disclaimer: I don't own cowboy bebop or any characters in it, so please don't sue me for just writing a fan fic! J!(:: _means thoughts_)I hope you like my fic its my first one…I hope it's good! 

Chapter one: Remember Bebop-Bebop

  


It was a sorrowful day for Bebop indeed. Jet had woken up early that day so he could fix the troublesome shower before Faye or Spike woke up. He rather liked the solitude of early morning; the air seemed crisp and uncut with breath. He sighed and walked to the bathroom with his tools clanking softly against his thigh. Then something caught his eye he glanced and saw that instead of Ed and Ein sleeping where they usually did on the floor of the craft, that there was a poster sized piece of paper in which there was scrawled in messy finger paints 

  
  


_Ed and doggie-Ein are bye bye from bebop bebop, we will always remember bebop byebye!_

  
  


Then there was his characteristic smilie next to the crude script. Jet exhaled and thought to himself 

  
  


::Boy I'll miss that kid she may have been hyper, but she brought life to this old ship. And the old people that live here, man its going to be quieter here. She was like family.::

  
  


With that he took out a cigarette and lit it then proceeded to fix the faulty shower. 

  
  


A few hours later Faye woke up groggy and grumpy, her plum hair rumpled and her nightdress wrinkled, (this is when you don't want to get on her bad side) sleepily made her way to the galley hoping to find something edible. She searched the refrigerator, found some fried chicken and began to nibble on it savoring its flavor. Then a voice cut through the unbroken silence.

  
  


"Are you eating my chicken?" Spike demanded getting up from the classic old nasty yellow couch, his lanky body standing up carefully as if not to fall over from drowsiness, His face yawning with a twinge of irritation in his auburn eyes. His nappy forest green hair topped his tall body like a stalk of celery.

  
  


"Who said it's yours? It doesn't have your name on it" Faye said eating the chicken grinning her jade eyes twinkling with delight as she chewed the chicken at Spike.

  
  


"Its in my part of the fridge!" Spike raised his voice his teeth clenched

  
  


"It was not it was in Ed's, and since she is gone I didn't think she'd mind." Faye snapped her eyes narrowed at him then moved away quickly.

  
  


"Ed's gone?" Spike looked puzzled putting a hand to his head scratching his uncontrollable hair

  
  


"Look over there lughead." Faye snorted as she polished of the fried chicken and began to wash her hands.

  
  


"Shrew" Spike responded walking toward the poster

  
  


Spike examined the goodbye note and frowned. "I'll miss that crazy kid."

  


Jet left from the bathroom and announced "The shower is fixed whoever want hot water better get their ass in there now!" 

  
  


Spike turned around quickly and started to sprint toward the bathroom; while Faye leapt up, in spite of her new pedicure and ran to beat Spike to the shower.

  
  


"Ow, ladies first" Faye yelped from being pinned against the hull her face pressed against the cold metal.

  
  


"I don't see any!" Spike gritted as he inched made his way to the bathroom

  
  


"Fine then, if you want to play dirty I will" Faye kicked Spike in the groin and ran into the bathroom locking the door. 

  
  


"Hey that's not fair I didn't kick you!" Spike doubled over and gasped for air

  
  


Faye just let out a laugh of victory and took off her clothes and turned on the water, enjoying her warm shower even though it wasn't that long because Spike was attempting to break down the door with the iron frying pan.

  
  


Jet chuckled "Man you two are a riot, you fight over the most ridiculous things, chicken…showers what next?"

  
  


"Hey food and cleanliness happen to be top priorities on my list" Spike replied while reaching for the frying pan and banging the skillet at the steel door making small dents

  
  


"That's funny I don't remember you being that competitive when it was just you and me." Jet smiled as he began to raid what was left in the fridge.

  
  


"Well that's because you arn't a two-timing shrew." he said loudly hoping Faye would hear. Just then Faye came out of the shower her wet hair wrapped in a towel on her head wisps of her hair flanked her jade eyes. He was for just a split-second, surprised of her beauty with out all that make up on. 

  
  


::wow she is pretty, but she has nothing on Julia. But still pretty:: 

  
  


Faye looked up at his auburn eyes staring at her ::Why is he staring at me like that? Man this is awkward:: 

  
  


"What are you staring at the shower is yours already." Faye told him as she stepped around him going towards her room. 

  
  


As soon as Faye said that he snapped out of it and ran into the shower.

::man that was weird I never looked at Faye like that before well I guess I nice(now cold) shower will get her out of my head.:: 

  
  


Faye went in her room and put on her favorite yellow outfit with the red shirt draped over her arms. :: Why was he starring at me like that, it was if he was sick or something. That Spike is completely unpredictable, not to mention a lugheaded ass.:: Faye was just about to dry her hair when Jet yelled.

  


Wake up Space cowboy...

  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


sorry the first chapter was a little short. ^.^ don't worry the next chapters will be longer!

  
  
  



	3. Unusual Stroke of Luck

Disclaimer I don't own cowboy bebop or any characters in it…DON'T SUE ME PLEASE!!! It's just a fan fic!!! Well I hope you like it!!!

  


Chapter two unusual stroke of luck

  


Jet just finishing his breakfast of packed potted meat, of some kind, on some stale crackers. He decided while Spike was in the shower and Faye was getting ready to look for a suitable bounty. He collapsed on the chair and began to search. 

  
  


::This would be a lot faster with Ed here.:: Jet though briefly

  
  


He did not have to search long when he found a most peculiar find. A man was being put a bounty on his head for 16,700,000 woolongs. He almost fell out of his seat with delight. 

  
  


He shouted through out the Bebop ship "yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhh thaaaaaats what I'm talkin' about!!" 

  


Usually this was behavior more along the lines of Spike or Faye to be shouting through hulls of the ship, stupid things. When he screamed this, Faye emerged from her room, dressed, but her hair was still wet, and Spike jogged with his pants on and his shirt unbuttoned to the central room where Jet was.

  
  


"What's this all about?" asked Spike obviously curious and intrigued 

  
  


"This guy his name is name is Travis Dolton, he has a bounty of 16,700,00 woolongs on him and all he did was blow up some sky scraper in down town Mars somewhere. We're rich!" Jet exclaimed happily grinning. 

  
  


Faye's eyes grew to the size of baseballs when she heard that amount of cash. :: Wow think of all the money I will have to gamble with… and for once I could have some decent meals.::

  
  


Spike put his arms behind his head, ::wow I can finally get the part I need for the Swordfish II, and some decent food.::

  
  


Jet gazed off into space ::Man I could finally fix everything around here and get some fuel for the hammerhead.... and some decent grub:: 

  
  


"Wow this is an unusual stroke of luck, usually the bounties we come across are petty in comparison to this." Faye admitted

  
  


Spike snapped out of it, and yelled "I'm gonna get the Swordfish II ready"

  
  


"Yeah I better get some fuel in the Hammerhead I don't think there's any left" Jet put his hands in his pockets and got out a cigarette and lit it.

  
  


Just as Faye was going to go to her Red Tail she felt a sharp hard pain in her stomach, and doubled over. 

  
  


"Aaahhhh what in the hell" she bawled

  
  


Jet and Spike looked back to see Faye on the floor of Bebop doubled over in pain, sweating immensely, and vomiting chicken and blood. A wave of concern swept over Spike and Jet as they quickly went over to her.

  
  


"What in the hell happened?" Spike questioned ::I hope she is okay…god she looks terrible::

  
  


"Hmm it looks like an intense form of food poisoning… I bet it was that chicken...that stuff contains salmonella sometimes." Jet examined the crumpled form below him

  
  


Faye groaned and rolled over on her side, her plum hair tangled and her eyes glazing over

She muttered "It just had to be that damn chicken…damn it." 

  


She fainted from the acute and sudden pain. Spike carried her to her room, and plopped her on her bed. He put a small metal pail next to her bed in case she woke up again. He glanced at her.

  


:: she looks so vulnerable, yet so fearless at the same time... she is truly one of a kind.:: He grinned as he left the room to see Jet mopping up the bloody, vomit mess.

  
  


"Serves her right for eating that chicken and not sharing, that's just bad karma" Spike smirked

  
  


"How come I'm always the one cleaning up every thing it would be nice for you to actually pull some weight on this ship." Jet grunted and finished mopping

  
  


"Hey, that's out of character, besides I make most of the bounties in the first place."Spike chuckled and walked toward the hangar

  
  


"With my, Faye's and Ed's help!" They paused for a moment to think about their once present comrades 

  
  


"You just so happen to be in the right place at the right time." Snorted Jet and he finished mopping and began to tread lazily to the hammerhead

  
  


::Arrogant fool, hmph…. He deserves a kick in the ass:: thought Jet

  
  


"Hey, wait up!" Spike went running to the Swordfish II "You weren't thinking of leaving without me were you?" grinned spike

  
  


"I was thinking of it but it would be too much effort trying to make you stop following me." retorted Jet sarcastically as he climbed up and got into the Hammerhead for lift off.

  
  


"You're a riot Jet, a real riot." Spike rolled his eyes and jumped into the Swordfish II ::hello piece of junk are you ready for another trip:: he thought to his space ship grinning.

  
  


::I hope Faye will be alright, wait what am I thinking, Faye will be alright. She has been through worse::

  
  


Then with a burst of radiant flame the two ships were propelled into the night; destination Mars to get the bounty of a lifetime. 

  


Watch out space cowboy...

  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Yeah I know the vomit and blood was gross. - I was in a depressive mood when I typed this so I'm sorry for the gross mental images.

  


I'd like to apologize in advance about my poor proofreading skills ^.^;; Grammar is not my best subject so If I forget a comma, misspell something, or misuse a semi colon don't be mad ^^;;


	4. Phantom bounty

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy bebop or any of its characters so please don't sue me for this fan fic! Oh I love feedback but remember it's my first fic so be nice! ':-)

Chapter 3: A phantom bounty

  
  


"Hey spike" Jet radioed

  
  


"Yeah" Spike responded

  
  


"The city in which the building was blown up in, is named Soderta." Jet read off the monitor

  
  


"Never heard of it is it large?" Spike questioned, looking into the monitor 

  
  


"I suppose it is…although I've never heard of it either." Jet scratching his head

  
  


They landed in a medium sized metropolis filled with a bustling population going every which way. Jet went into a nearby bar for some interrogating; lighting another cigarette while doing so. Spike, already puffing on his cigarette, strolled around a bit before finding himself in a back alley littered with homeless and garbage, perfect for bounty hunting.

  
  


"What'll it be there?" the bartender asked with a slow drawl, obviously not born in the city, from his slow drawl and thick outside accent.

  


"Um scotch….yeah scotch would be good." Jet answered slowly (the slow drawl rubbed off of the bartender easily onto Jet)

  
  


The bartender eyeballed him for mocking him, but served him his drink anyway.

  


Jet studied the bar briefly, It wasn't very dingy because the city appeared new, but it still held the bar type of odor and the haziness. There were four other people in there two of them were old drunk men with a myriad empty shot glasses pushed out in front of them; one of them was passed out two stools down. The other had his head in his hands smoking a long dead cigarette. The other two were two middle aged men at a table near the back, they were talking in hushed whispers as one handed the other what appeared to be a package, and the other some woolongs. They both left noiselessly out of the bar. 

  
  
  


"Here you go." the bartender slid down his drink and he lifted it gingerly and sipped at it a little.

  
  


"Hey do you know of a man called Travis Dolton? He was said to have blown up a building in this city and he just so happens to have a pretty hefty bounty on him." Jet asked the slow bartender 

  
  


"Nah his name don't ring no bells and as far as I know there aint been no buildins' blowin' up 'round here." The bartender pondered

  
  


"How long have you lived here?" Jet leaned closer to the bartender cleaning the empty shot glasses that belonged to the passed out man.

  
  


"Um 'bout ten years." bartender sighed "Sorry I'm not much help t' you Mr. bounty hunter." 

  
  


Then the old man who was smoking his cigarette looked up in fear at the supposed bounty hunter, and ran out of the bar like the wind.

  
  


"Who in the hell was that?" Jett asked about to pursue him

  
  


"Oh him, that's Jim, yup, he did some petty theft and he has a small bounty on him. He's paranoid 'bout it though, but since it ain't a very big bounty no one really chases him." The bartender answered feeling superior for knowing who he was.

  
  


Jet sighed and walked out of the bar in search of another more helpful individual. 

  


:: Man that guys accent really bothered me...that's odd in ten years he said there wasn't any buildings exploding and the name Travis Dolton wasn't even known…that's quite odd although so was the bartender::

  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
  


Spike was down in the alley trying to talk some sense into the boozed up drunkards. The alley itself was covered in decomposing garbage and smelt of rotten eggs. The whole place was a rotting cesspool of downtrodden lower class. The people that lived here built small cardboard shacks and had a community fire in the middle of the alley. Spike picked out a suitable person to interrogate. He was leaning against the wall with a long grimy nasty beard and nappy hair. His clothes were tattered and stained, and he smelt of old whiskey.

  
  


"Hello can you here me?" Spike spoke to him in a soft tone

  
  


There was no answer except the mans eyes rolled and crossed

  


"I said I was looking for a guy named Travis Dolton do you know where he might be?" Spike yelled impatiently at him

  
  


The grimy man just stared at him then giggled and mumbled, and then started to foam at the mouth

  


"Ewwwww" Spike dropped the guy and sighed

  
  


::I'm not making any progress on this bounty and I've asked everyone on this street and they don't have any recollection of the building bombing….geez patience is not one of my virtues that's for sure::

  
  


After a few hours of asking people and searching the net and looking in banking records or anything they came up short and met on a street corner.

  
  


"I haven't found crap." Jet puffed on his last cigarette

  
  


"Same, this guy must be incredibly careful at covering his tracks or something is wrong…are you sure we're in the right city; and planet for that matter?" Spike grumbled irritably

  
  


"Yes! I've checked it over five times now we're in the right city and the right planet." Jet snapped

  
  


"Listen, I'm going back to Bebop I'm damn tired of chasing a phantom bounty." Spike retorted heading towards the Swordfish "You can come…" Spike waiting for Jet to make his move

  
  


"Uh I think I'll stay here just a while longer…just in case we missed something" answered Jet gradually

  
  


"Whatever." Spike moaned and lifted off towards Bebop

Patience space cowboy...

  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


I don't have much to say about this chapter except I hope you aren't too confused at this point. They curse some in this but not too much so I think it's pretty mild. ^^ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Silhouette in the Corridor

Disclaimer For the fourth time I don't own cowboy bebop or any of its characters!!!!

  
  


Chapter four Silhouette in the corridor

  


As Jet and Spike were on their unproductive adventure, Faye was left alone in the empty Bebop ship. Faye was sleeping restlessly in her bed, occasionally breaking in, and out of cold sweats. Her moans and faint murmurs echoed though the still ship.

  
  


::No….no stop….come back…Spike…noooo::

  
  


Faye awoke to the still confines of the ship.

  
  


"Huh? Uuuugggh!" She perked her head up to hear that no one was onboard. "They left without me, the bastards they could have waited a day." Faye groaned trying to sit up, but ended up falling back into her bed

  
  


She rolled over lethargically in her bed, her arms were like cooked spaghetti and her head pounded like a sledgehammer at her. Her stomach, however, felt better, but it was still churning. 

  
  


"Well at least my stomach feels a bit better." Faye feebly smiled. Five seconds after she said this, however, she vomited in the pail beside her bed. 

  
  


"I feel awful, and I haven't had a drink it isn't fair." Faye reached for her cigarettes lighting one weakly and placing it in her lips

  
  


"They have all the fun, while I stuck here bedridden, sick as a dog, am in agony." Faye moved her weak mussels and with one strong attempt was able to sit up

  
  


She made her way, at a snail's pace, to the bathroom where she attempted to wash her face and brush her teeth, putting her cigarette on the sink.

  
  


::God I just have to get out of this bed, it reeks of sickness. This is the sickest I've been and I've had food poisoning before and this defiantly is the strongest case I've ever had::

  
  


"Men …are ...scum…to leave a sick woman on a ship all alone to go get a bounty without a care in the world." Faye snorted and continued to brush her teeth

  
  


After this she felt slightly better, she put the cigarette back in her mouth, and began to move slightly faster now, and she went to go see if there was anything on the TV

  
  


"Hmm, just a few more steps, and I'm at the TV. I'm almost there." Faye slumped down on the dingy yellow sofa, as she proceeded to reach for the remote. Then she broke into another cold sweat and lay in the fetal position on the sofa whimpering softly.

  
  


thud…..thud…..clang…..thud….

  
  


Faye sat up like a groundhog coming out of his hole on Groundhog Day, causing her cigarette to fall from her mouth onto the floor.

  
  


::What was that footsteps? Was it Jet or Spike? They've only been gone for two hours, did they get the guy that fast with out me? No, they must be back for lunch or something::  


  


Then she looked down the corridor to see that it wasn't Jet or Spike coming, but in fact someone she had never seen before.

  
  


Thud THUD THUD

  
  


::Eeeeek he's coming closer:: She hunted frantically for her glock(well as fast as her body let her) but to no avail it wasn't to be found.

  
  


"Hello little Faye, I think its time for you to come with me, now." The voice was both sharp and haunting she turned her head to see an ominous silhouette in the corridor of a man with slicked back hair and was pretty tall, but not as tall as Spike and he seemed muscular in the dim light.

  
  


"Yeah right like hell you'll take me anywhere!" Faye tried to sound tough, but he knew she was in no condition to protect herself, let alone fight.

  
  


"I'm truly sorry your comrades left you alone, like this, it isn't very polite of them especially when you're in this weakened state." The man smirked as he moved into visual range.

  
  


"Who are you; you bastard! Do you work for that creep Vicious?" Faye half-gasped and clinched her hands ever so carefully into fists and worked her self to be standing up facing him. Her hair was matted to her forehead with sweat and her jade eyes were heavy and red with exhaustion.

  
  


"Why you catch on fast. But who is real creep here? Vicious, or your ever so loyal comrade Spike. Oh wait I'm so sorry he not here to protect you such a shame, don't worry this will only take a moment." He lifted a gun to her forehead, frowning

  
  


"The one who will need protecting is you!" Faye kicked him in the groin and started to run to the Red Tail to make a quick escape

  
  


"Why you little bitch!" He sprinted after her knocking over several objects and stepping on Ed's poster tearing it. Faye looked behind her as he chased down her down. She tried to run faster, but in her weakened state she couldn't strain herself to do so. She vomited again running down the hall, but she didn't stop. The last thing she remembered was when he took her by the hair and flung her head into the side of the hull leaving a blood smear." Faye collapsed to the ground in a clump.

  
  


"Now… for the note." He tranquilized Faye with his gun and went to Ed's finger paints (no one wanted to clean them up…they liked having a little bit of Ed with them). The man began to paint a note on the mirror in the bathroom of Bebop. After he did this he threw Faye in the back of his cruiser and sped away, smirking all the way.

  
  


"Sir" the man radioed in

  
  


"Yes…do you have the hostage?" the voice was snake like almost in a way and very sharp 

  
  


"Yeah, It's the girl, I gave her the antidote, and a tranquilizer " the man frowned

  
  


"What? Why did you give her the antidote now?" the voice on the other end hissing

  
  


"I didn't want her to die, she vomited blood. That poison sample was for a man around Jet's build, anymore time sick she might have died coming over here" the man trying to clean the red finger paint off of his hands.

  


::talk about red-handed::

  
  


"Ok, I see your point, maybe the girl will work as a better hostage than Jet. Did you write the note?" the voice on the other end asked sharply

  
  


"The note's all taken care of, they'll know exactly where to go." The man reassured

  
  


"Good now hurry up" the other voice cut off

  
  


He sped through space like a shooting star, with the helpless Faye in the back

  
  


::Spike…where are you?:: Faye thought as her captor drove foreword.

  


Where art thou space cowboy?

  
  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


I know more violence *.* … I'm trying my best to keep it epic, but to not gross out everyone at the same time. I hope you like it so far ^^


	6. julias journey and fayes fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of its characters

  


Chapter five Julia's Journey and Faye's fate

"Hm hm hm hm hm" hummed Spike on his way back to Bebop

::this really makes me mad not only could we no get a lead on the bounty, but most likely Faye is going to blast me for leaving her at Bebop while they tried to track the bounty down. She's going to say something smart like 'ha you cant to anything right I bet if I was down there I would have got him hours ago':: then he remembered

"Oh yeah, Faye's sick." He whispered to himself

::She didn't look that well when we left, I hope she's better. If she isn't I'll get even more grief because he left her alone when she was sick.::

Spike sighed "There is no way out of it I'm gonna get it when I get back"

He lit up another cigarette and drove towards the nearing ship.

He landed the Swordfish II extra carefully in hopes to not to wake her up in the faint chance she was asleep. He noticed that the Red tail was still in the hangar; that was good since now he knew she didn't leave with all the money like the last time.

He walked into Bebop immediately noticing something wasn't quite right.

"Shit, what in the hell happened here?" he asked himself

He looked around to see that in the corridor was a mess of vomit and blood. His eyes glanced up from the wet floor to see a blood smear on the wall

::I know blood stains better than anyone and that is from a head wound. He measured and realized that is about where Faye's head would be off the ground.::

His mind began to race frantically he ran into the main room to see things were ransacked and a barely smoldering cigarette, brand new when it was dropped, on the floor.

::If anything happened to Faye I'll…I'll::

"Faye…We're back….sorry we started the bounty without you….FAYE!" he shouted through the darkness his heart pounded as he ran down the Bebop corridors.

::Oh no, damn if only we didn't leave her here alone:: He searched her room worriedly and found no clues, then he went into the bathroom, and looked at the mirror on it, it read in crude red finger paints,

_You've probably guessed by now that poor little Faye is _

_no longer there. Serves you right leaving a defenseless _

_lady all by her lonesome, shame on you. There is one_

_thing you probably not guessed though, I not only _

_have one girl, but two. The other goes by the name _

_Julia. You, however, can only choose one lady to _

_return to Bebop with you the other will be executed, _

_it's your choice Spike. You will find them on the city _

_in the city Soderta, on dock 24. Well Spike, better move fast,_

_patience is one virtue Vicious has no time for._

Instantly, all his emotions towards Faye or anything else was taken over by his obsession for Julia. Yes, you could call it an obssession, he pined for her like a rainbow after a storm. The way her golden-silk hair flowed like water down her back, and shoulders was entrancing. Her somber, yet beautiful smile, made any room go silent. He had to get to her, now.

::Vicious will pay, he will pay with his life this time for what he did. He captured his beloved and holding her hostage. How dare he?::

"Vicious, it's time you will suffer the ultimate punishment, death" Spike yelled making the ship vibrate 

Driven by rage and vengeance he sprinted down into the Swordfish II in search for Vicious' hideout in the docks.

"This starts a new chapter in my life, Julia's Journey, will be a happy ending unlike this sad pathetic life I lead now. I, a bounty hunter, what a life I lead, I'm stuck in a small ship with an old burned out cop, a cheating, gambling slut, and until recently a retarded, teenage girl. We're broke, and I sleep on a lumpy old yellow couch. Julia, we will be together soon, don't you worry, I'll rescue you and set things right."

The Swordfish II zoomed out of bebop at maximum speed 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I'm fed up with this, I'm going back." Jet mumbled to himself as he puffed on his cigarette and boarded the hammerhead to take off to Bebop

"I bet Faye and Spike are already tearing the place down." He chuckled to himself

::I hope Faye is over her food poisoning I really don't want to clean it up anymore. besides, she really didn't look that good.:: 

He neared Bebop and was immediately confused when only the Red Tail was in the hangar

"Wha?" ::Maybe Spike found a lead on the Bounty …why would he not tell me though?::

"Oh no what happened here?" Jet gasped

He looked into the dark desolate ship; it was ransacked and bloody. He found the blood smear on the wall and studied it closely."

::this is defiantly not good, this blood on the wall and on the floor is Faye's I bet::

"Spike, Faye, are you two here?" Jet called into the dark

Millions of different possibilities raced through his head as he ran into the bathroom and read the crudely painted message.

"Oh god Vicious has Faye and Julia?" his jaw dropped an inch and thought how they were to get out of this one

"No matter how long Faye's been with Bebop, Spike will choose Julia over her." Jet concluded, troubled.

"This is bad, if I don't do something Faye will be executed, but what is there to do?" Jet gritted his teeth in contemplation

He punched the mirror with robotic arm and the mirror shattered.

"When I'm through with you Vicious, you'll be in as many pieces as this mirror!"

:: If I'm going to rescue Faye, and I probably will need to rescue Spike too, from Vicious of all people I'll need an extra gun:: 

He searched the ship and finally found Faye's Glock under her pillow. He stared at the gun handling it smoothly and then put it in his left breast pocket and lit a cigarette from Faye's cigarette box and left Bebop searing space on his way back to Soderta only this time there is more at stake than a bounty; Faye's fate is on the line.

He leapt in the Hammerhead and left in pursue of Spike and the future of Bebop.

Onward Space warriors...

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

aha the plot thickens!! ^_^ what will they do? What will happen? I love suspense, especially when I know what is gonna happen! :P

  



	7. hopes or the carved angel

Disclaimer I don't own cowboy bebop or any of its characters please don't sue me for making a fan fic ^_^

  
  


Chapter six: hopes or the carved angel

  
  


Faye regained consciousness; she struggled against the ropes that had her tied to a heavy metal chair. She whimpered and looked around her. She was in a large sparsely furnished room. The walls were in desperate need of paint and the ceiling and floor had numerous holes. She soon realized that someone was in the room with her, it was hard to make out who it was because it was very dark, but she made out it was another lady in here tied to a chair also. Then a blast of light filled the room as the light switch was flipped. She turned quickly to reveal that it was the guy who kidnaped her

  
  


"Hey you, you're in big trouble once the others come!" She yelled at the guy 

  
  


:: at least I hope they come:: Faye's eyes glanced down looking at the floor

  
  


"Ha ha, they will come, but probably not for you, Spike is coming to free his love, Julia." sadly laughed the man as he walked toward Faye touching her right underneath her chin

  
  


She shook it away annoyingly and looked towards the other woman in the room. Julia was sitting in the chair like as if someone placed her there, her golden hair cascaded down her back as her diamond eyes stared off in the distance, unfocused. Her face is emotionless as if she were made of stone, but she was very beautiful, her features perfect and precise, she was a carved angelic figure in that chair.

  
  


"Oh did I mention, the one he doesn't choose will be executed right after he chooses, so he can see the face of the other die." The man smirked trying to appear superior and sat down and sucked on a cigarette. He tried to look tough but something was troubling him greatly because his hands trembled and his head shook as he sucked the life out of the cigarette.

  
  


::Spike loves her, Spike is obsessed with her, I can't compete with that…that love, that obsession, I'm as good as dead::

  
  


Faye struggled against the ropes with all her might, then it was when it hit her she was no longer sick.

  
  


"That's odd, I would be blowing chunks by now if I wasn't well." She murmured lowly to herself

  


"That's because I injected the antidote when I tranquilized you, I didn't want you to die." The man's voice explained softly through the silence

  
  


"What do you mean antidote, did you poison me?" Faye hissed, confused and surprised

  
  


"Yes, in fact I'm surprised you survived it. The poison was supposed to kill someone fifty pounds heavier than you." The man seemed to almost smile at Faye "Oh and the reason your so-called friends couldn't find that bounty was because we made up that bounty so that they would leave you so we could come and kidnap you. Ingenious plan wasn't it?" The man looked at her with a glint of guilt in his soft dark eyes "I'm sorry I hurt you like that it wasn't very nice of me was it?"

  
  


Faye glared at him and sneered. "Why do you care about me? You kidnaped me!"

  
  


"I'm sorry, I guess, that you will probably end up dying in the end all over someone's tragic love story. I'd hate to see someone else go through that, Doesn't it crush you? It would crush me." He looked at Faye with sincere eyes. He smiled faintly as he stomped out his cigarette.

  
  


Faye stared at him solemnly" Yes im crushed. I suppose. You seem kind, how did you get mixed up in the syndicate?"

  


"My brother was killed by the one you call Spike, he gave his life for the Syndicate, for the order, now its my time to do the same. My name is Mihn, brother of Shin." He frowned and turned away murmuring "I hope you realize that I hate death, but its something I must do in order to honor my brother. He died because of the hatred between Spike and Vicious, and the hatred was there because of that...that dammed love story." He glanced over to Julia and gritted his teeth.

  
  


::I wish my life would start to be getting better, It seems every time I find something good, or begin to pull my life together my world just seems to shatter all over again.::

  
  


She looked down at her feet deep in thought then her mind filled with anger and resentment. "I'm sorry about your brother, dead for such a reason." she whispered almost silently

  
  


"Don't be, you had nothing to do with it, I just don't want you to die like my brother, it is too tragic of a death, too unnecessary for words. That is why I'm here I am here to kill Spike." Mihn's eyes were troubled

  


Faye looked at him for a minute "Do you really want to kill him?"

  
  


"What other choice do I have? Killing vicious would dishonor my brothers sacrifice even more, I have to do it, its my duty as his brother."

  


:: I can't kill Spike because my brother dove in front of the bullet, it just seems wrong somehow, but what else is there to do? I can see that spike would never kill my brother, he was only after Vicious. I guess Shin was just in the way. This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for that Julia though::

  
  


Faye looked down at her feet and stared "Killing is overrated."

  
  


::Faye, this is what you get for trusting people, this is all your fault, if only you hadn't joined them you wouldn't be here. Faye you have got to learn that people are evil and not to be trusted, not after this. If I ever make it out of this alive I will to be sure to go back to the way my life was before, alone and safe. As long as I don't open myself up to anyone I'll be safe, happy, and living.:: 

  
  


She then found her eyes watering up with tears, she tried to hold them back, but one silently, unnoticed slid down her cheek and hit the floor. She hated that there was no one there to catch that tear and wipe it away. She also hated, however, that if she let someone do that they'll end up betraying her later. Her head was filled with so many conflicting emotions that she closed her eyes and whispered.

  
  


Mihn looked at her :: God damn you Spike, Vicious and Julia. God damn you all, Its because of their pure selfishness that innocent people are killed. That poor lady over there, will suffer the same fate as Shin, but I wont let that happen again.::

  
  


"Why me? Why am I always the one that gets hurt, its not fair, when is it someone else's turn?" her hair escaped from behind her ears and covered her face in shadow.

  
  


Just then the door swung open, and Faye gasped because it was of such a shock. A figure walked ominously through the room stopping at the man.

  
  


"Well, are they coming?" the voice hissed as went to Mihn, while doing so looking at Julia with a tinge of a new undecipherable emotion in his eyes.

  
  


"Yes they are, Spike is almost here, and his friend, Jet, is lagging behind but coming in this general direction."Mihn in all seriousness reported

  
  


Hearing Spike's and Jet's name, she lifted her head and listened to the conversation.

  
  


"Just as I thought, well he will have a little surprise waiting for him. Ready the cruisers and the men, Spike will die today." The snake-like voice hissed and looked at Faye

  
  


Faye almost gasped but managed a whisper "Vicious." Her eyes narrowed and she frowned "Figures you were behind this." Faye snorted

  
  


Vicious looked like a zombie you might see in a horror movie, only this time he doesn't mean to look like the living dead. He was dressed in a dark cloak that brushed the floor gently when he walked. His skin was so pale, it was like paste. His far set eyes were filled with anguish and hatred. Vicious' whole appearance made criminals quake at the sight of him. He was like the living dead, he would never come back to life until Spike was slain by his blood soaked hands.

  
  


Vicious glared at Faye with razor blade eyes "What do you mean by that, Miss Valentine?" he walked towards her making her quiver 

  
  


"Only you would set your life to purposely go out and try to make some ones life a living hell!" she yelled at him, knowing she had to stand up to show she wasn't weak. 

  
  


Vicious smirked and chuckled his trademark, and grabbed Faye by the collar and hissed at her through clenched teeth "You don't know what it feels like to lose some one you love to someone else, If you did you would also know that someone else must pay." He let her collar go and stepped back

  
  


::I do know what it feels like to lose your love to some one else, but I also know that you will never get that love back if you make them pay. Love is what makes us and breaks us. Hate is just a side effect or a production, or even enhances that love. In fact most of your enemies are the ones who you have betrayed, or betrayed you through that love. Love is not just a happy emotion, love carries emotions like: sorrow, jealousy, lust, obsession, strongness, weakness, fear, anger and most of all hatred.::faye thought

  
  


He looked over to Julia and bent down "Why how are you today my angel?"

  
  


"I am not your angel." She said flatly as she stared back at him

  
  


"Who's angel are you then?" He asked sharply

  
  


"How can you be an angel if all do is dream?" Julia replied sorrowfully

  
  


"Don't worry my angel, this dream of yours will be over soon." He laughed and stormed out of the room before he left he told Mihn, 

  
  


"Make sure the battalion is ready. And when they are join them." He left the room leaving an ominous aura.

  
  


Mihn talked into the communicator silently. He took his gun out of his pocket and put in only three bullets. He glanced at Julia then walked to Faye "You are the one that will wake him up, you are the key." he said silently into Faye's ear

  
  


Faye looked at Shin as he walked out of the room silently, ::What does he mean by that? Why is he all of the sudden so kind? He's going out to die isn't he? He only put three bullets in his gun::

  
  


Faye looked at Julia, she had managed to remain motionless and emotionless like a statue the entire time. She was primly sitting there, she was in fact an angel, a carved angel. Then Julia did a most interesting thing, She started to silently and forlornly hum the song 'Julia'. Faye didn't want to hear that song, that song reminded her of Grin, another innocent soul destroyed by Vicious And the tragic love story that clung to him, Julia and Spike like his dark cloak.

  
  


Faye knew that it was either her hopes, or the carved angel sitting over in that chair. Faye also knew that the odds of her hopes overcoming Julia were not good. Didn't her life always involve going against the odds and beating the house? The house always wins. There is a slim chance that you might just have enough luck, and some good cards to take the house and get the prize. Faye realized that this might be her time when she just might take the house, and win the prize. The prize being not only her life would be sparred, but perhaps, she might get Spike as well.

  
  


Honor your angels Space Cowboy.

  
  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Ok so you get to see Julia, Vicious and Mihn. I stayed up really late writing this particular chapter so if it seems like it is a little off, please forgive me.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. his once auburn eyes

Disclaimer…I don't own Cowboy bebop or any of its characters…. even though I wish I did, I don't !!!!

  
  


Chapter seven His once auburn eyes

  
  


Spike gritted his teeth as he held a titanium, tight grip in the controls of the Swordfish II. All of the thoughts that swirled around in his head were about getting Julia and killing Vicious, once and for all. He neared dock 24; his pure rage had totally taken him over. 

  
  


Blleeeeep…bllleeeeeeeeep…blllleeeeeeeepp

  
  


It was Jet; he was trying to contact him. Spike with out thinking, turned off all communications. He had no use for what Jet had to say in the least.

  
  


DUN…DUN…DUN…DUN…

  
  


Thirty robot cruisers suddenly entered his radar.

  
  


Spike smirked with a glint of insanity in his eyes, as he moved towards them.

  
  


"Do you think you can stop me from getting to my Julia?" Spike cackled with hypnotic rage

  
  


"Ha ha ha ha ha ha take that, and that, come get me, you bastards come, and get me I'm all yooouuuuuuurs." His nostrils were flared and the veins in his hands, neck and head were bulging. His face was once smooth and chiseled, was now contorting into seemingly impossible positions. Spike looked as if he was going mad.

  


His once auburn eyes that held warmth and compassion, were now blood red with pure anger and rage. His eyes were the same blood red color of Vicious'. His eyes with each passing minute were becoming more and more of that of Vicious, not only because he loved Julia, It was because he was in a blind rage of hatred towards Vicious. This was becoming more of a quest to find kill and destroy Vicious than to be reunited. 

  
  


The Swordfish II was annihilating anything in its way with its double mounted machine guns and its cannon. Passion towards his task surpassed any he had felt in any other quest in which his piloting skills were necessary. 

  
  


Spike was piercing the Vicious' army like a hot knife through butter, Its looked as if nothing was going to get in his way from reaching his Julia, his angel, his love, especially Vicious, and his seemingly sparse army.

  
  


Spike had just about finished off all of the robot cruisers when one of the robots hit his left wing and smoke began to emit from his wing. This only infuriated him more. He soon finished off the whole fleet of robot cruisers and landed near the warehouse.

  
  


Instead of his usual hunched over walk with his hands in his pockets, he sprinted and grabbed his gun and began to make his way to the old warehouse. 

  
  


::he is going to pay, Vicious your mine. Its time for you to die! You have caused me more pain and anguish than anyone, I will kill you tonight; you will not survive. You will suffer the most formidable pain fathomable, and you will die oh so slowly. You won't die from a gunshot wound or a knife stab or a lengthy fall. Those are all too good for you. I will shoot you in each leg and arm, and I will kick and punch and stab you repetitively until you beg for death. YOU bastard your day of judgment has come.::

  
  


He didn't get to think much longer when guards armed with uzis poured out of a door and opened fire upon him.

  
  


He dived sideways behind an old dumpster and returned fire.

  
  


"Take this vicious, take this!" Spike shouted to the firing guards, who were dropping like flies, from Spike's counterattack.

  
  


After a couple of more rounds the guards were finished off. Spike wild-eyed sprinted his way into the warehouse, while putting a fresh clip in his gun.

  
  


When he got inside he snuck around into a dark run down warehouse. The air smelled old and musty. He ran into a nearby room, and encountered more guards. He turned and immediately opened fire upon them. One guard managed to shoot spike in his left arm; Spike grimaced and plugged the guard full of holes. He dived again behind a crate and returned fire. He didn't even seem to notice the blood pouring freely from his arm; all his mind was on was killing Vicious and seeing Julia. 

  
  


The leader of the squadron of guards seemed to be smiling all through the fight, as if he knew something he didn't. Bits of crate were being splintered around him. He couldn't see the face of the leader but he could tell he was there. He reloaded his gun and continued to returned two shots that entered the crate only a hair away from his head.. As the guards became less and less the leader's frown became more and more larger. Then After all the guards were killed but him he stood up and yelled to him.

  
  


"Shin... Is that you?" Spike's mouth opened 

  
  


"Shin was my brother the one you killed. I am Mihn, Shin was a victim out of a tragic love story. He didn't have to die though, it's all your fault, you Vicious, Julia. I cant take it anymore." Mihn frowned 

  
  


" I'm sorry about your brother Mihn He was one of my friends." Spike said back with some sympathy

  
  


"Friends don't kill each other over their own selfish goals Spike you stupid fool." Mihn snorted 

  
  


Spike stared back not wanting to believe what he said he changed the subject"Are you going to try to kill me? I wont die, I have to get to Julia and Vicious." Spike said

  
  


"Its truly , sad how this story must end. You are so naive Spike, you don't know anything and you won't even feel guilty when she dies." Mihn answered chuckling

  
  


"Why do you say that? You're the one who is going to die if you don't let me by." Spike retorted frowning at him

  
  


"I know I'm going to die, I also know who else is though." He smirked and leaned against the wall

  
  


"If you're so smart than who?" Spike demanded

  
  


"That beautiful young lady in there that goes by the name of Faye." He looked straight in his eyes

  
  


"Why would that matter to me in the least?" Spike shouted "She isn't even a lady."

  
  


"She is the most ladylike of them all, because she is the one who will set you free. I don't want her to be another innocent victim of a foolish love story like Shin was." He smiled with an hopeful undertone and looked at his feet.

  
  


"What do you mean by that? Its not a foolish love story at all!" Spike ordered

  
  


"Do you believe in fate?" Mihn asked simply

  
  


"Answer my question!" Spike insisted

  
  


"No, answer mine first." Mihn calmly spoke

  
  


"No, I think that destiny is a bunch of bull. Life's a dream" Spike answered pointing a gun to Mihn's head

  
  


"Well, then I think you should keep this in mind when you find Vicious and Julia . Never, cry for the hopeless and never die for the heartless. Faye is the one who will set you free of your rage and anger, your only too blind crying and dying to see that. She will wake you up, If you let her." With that Mihn pulled out his gun He frowned and said one more thing "Brother I'm sorry but looks like there will be two more deaths and I'm one of them." Mihn stared at Spike and shot himself in the head.

  
  


Spike took a moment to think over those words before bounding down the hallway in search of Vicious.

  
  


::What did he mean by Faye is the key? Could she be? She isn't as bad as acts, she is actually quite kind, passionate, beautiful... wait, no I love Julia, yes I must love Julia I mean she is the only one for me right?::

  
  


Spike shook his head as if trying to get thoughts from his head as he ran down the hall unknowingly leaving a small blood trail. 

  
  


Forget not your friends...

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


I can hear the male readers cheering "Yay more action and fighting!" well I hope you liked that chapter I'm not that good at writing action sequences, I tried though. ^^

  
  
  
  
  



	9. Reborn confidence

Disclaimer I don't own cowboy bebop or any of its characters!!!!!! But please enjoy this fan fic anyway!

  


Chapter eight: Reborn confidence

  
  


"Damn you Spike answer me!" Jet banged his fist against the controls and cursed as he tried to contact Spike

  
  


After three attempts Jet realized his efforts were futile and he began focusing on tailing Spike as fast as he could.

  
  


"Shit this isn't good at all Spike will either get himself killed, or get Faye killed, or them both. I have to go faster." Jet gritted his teeth as he pushed the Hammerhead through empty space to the city of Soderta.

  
  


::What can I possibly do? I can't make Spike choose Faye; his whole life has been, trying to find Julia, and Faye. Well Faye and him haven't even known each other for long. Damn you Vicious, I'll kill you, if Spike hasn't done so before I arrive. This is all my fault, if I had just not left Faye alone today this could have all been avoided. Faye could actually live past today::

  
  


"NO! I can't think like that, this thing isn't over yet. If we kill Vicious before Spike has to choose then both Julia and Faye can live." Jet prayed 

  
  


::On the other hand, Julia. Spike has been stuck living, no dreaming, in the past because of this girl. If he chose her then his life would be fulfilled. He has his girl of his past dreams and now he can live his life. Or would he, is that the life that Spike would enjoy the most? Him and Julia, would it flourish like a lily on a pond or die like roses in winter's first frost?::

  
  


Jet revved the Hammerheads engine to the breaking point as he rocketed to the dock where Faye and Julia were being held captive. His mouth gaped as he saw the myriad of fallen robot ships and the number of guards slaughtered by Spikes smoking gun. He landed next to the Swordfish II and leaped into the warehouse where he was immediately confronted with a cavalry of replacement guards from behind. He whipped around silently and opened fire with his gun at the oncoming onslaught of guards. 

  
  


"Here comes the cavalry just in time for a beatin." Jet grinned and shot some of the guards

  
  


He managed to fend them just long enough so he could retreat inside a room. He stared upon the bodies that littered the hall.

  
  


"They must have been killed by Spike too, man he is either incredibly lucky or just damn determined." Jet ducked as bullets riddled the wall next to him

  
  


"Dammit they must mean business, He returned fire with superb accuracy, and hit and killed some of the guards."

  
  


He ran down the hallway shooting over his shoulder as he pressed his back against he corner of the wall. Jet was stern and like a rock, the rock that kept Bebop on its own two feet. Jet though had not ever been so worried, nor as shaken in his life though. Although it was hard to see, the look of fear and worry blanketed him like a dark cloud. 

  
  


::ok Jet its just you know you have to find them their fate rests in your hands, If I fail I fail them and I wont allow myself to let that happen, I will free them or die trying.::

  
  


There were two hallways that jutted off of the one he was in, he had to choose the right one or he would fail to protect them.

  
  


:: I just have to choose the right hallway; I'm not going to lose them to Vicious evil mind games.::

  
  


Just then the guards rushed in like a flood and neared him. Jet then glanced upon an old fire extinguisher; he threw it at the army and shot it. The explosion rocked the walls of the old building and sent the army back. He concentrated and saw a trail of dripped blood going down one hallway. He sprinted down the hallway and yelled 

  
  


"Hang on Faye I'm commin!"

  
  


His face had a reborn confidence as he bounded in search of Faye and Spike. He was aware that Spike and Vicious were more than arch rivals they were betrayed friends. Love has slowly corrupted their trust into hate when Julia came into their lives. Vicious and Spike were victims of loves most shallow, vile form, Jealous hatred. They both turned against each other for love and affection from Her. When she had chose Spike, Vicious set his destiny around killing Spike for winning Julia's sought after heart.

  
  


Jet looked around the beaten down warehouse. The building itself, looked as if the walls were being held up by the bullets riveted into it . He dove into a room whose door had been blasted off its rusted hinges and glass and splintered wood was blown through out the floor.

  
  


Jet pulled out his gun and checked for ammo. Damn, he was out, he remembered though that he had Faye's glock. He checked that, he had two bullets in it.

  
  


"Damn looks like I have two chances of killing Vicious I better not waste these." Jet said to himself

  
  


Onward freedom Soldier...

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Yes all of you Jet fans, he has a role in this fic too, well at least I tried to make him have a large apart of a role as possible.^^

  
  



	10. painted horizon

Disclaimer. I DON'T own cowboy bebop or any of its characters its just a fan fic!

  
  


Chapter nine: painted horizon

  
  


"Well, well, well, look the gang is all here too bad this is going to be the last time they will be united, before they fall." Vicious sneered at Jet who had just arrived just moments after Spike had.

  
  


"Vicious you will pay for this." Jet pointed

  
  


Spike had almost reached his breaking point. He was shot, and he now was menacingly starring into the razor blade eyes of his once friend now blood enemy.

  
  


Faye looked up through her bangs and looked squarely at Jet

  
  


::Jet, you're here, you came. Jet thanks for I know you came to rescue me and probably Spike for that matter. Jet you've always looked after me, like a big brother, you are truly a great guy.::

  
  


Jet caught her eyes, liquid pools of melted jade, He studied them he never saw Faye's face like that ever, fear filled anguish stricken and, yet relieved all at the same time.

  
  


::No matter what I can't let Faye down I just had to save her somehow. It's my duty, although I don't know exactly how it became it or why it is. I just know that if I don't protect her, I think I won't be able to ever live that down.::

  
  


Faye's eyes soon however bounced over to Spike who was gritting his teeth, eyes were blood red, the veins in his head and neck seemed to bulge and his nostrils flared.

  
  


::Spike what has happened to you? Can't you see yourself? You look like a driven mad bull ready to charge at anything that moves. This isn't the Spike I knew, this isn't the Spike I want to know. Spike, Why can't you just see that all the past brings up is just anguish and hatred? I'm right under your nose, why can't you just…why can't you just see me?::

  


"Vicious this ends now, I will kill you here and it will all be over, you will pay you bastard." Spike snarled and raised his gun with a shaking hand to direction of Vicious's head.

  
  


"Watch it Spike, I don't want to accidentally lop on of these women's heads off because you shot at me now do you?" Vicious unsheathed his sword and brought it to Julia's neck. The point of the sword resting on her collarbone

  


Spike's eyed widened slightly as he slowly brought down his gun slightly. "What do you want me to do Vicious?"

  


Vicious sneered and let out low evil chuckle "Pick one, but pick well because the one you don't pick… well lets just say that her life will be sharply ended." 

  


Vicious smirked and silently and faster than wind cut off a lock of Julia's hair he held it in his hand, the golden blonde hair was like a strip of silk cut from a long flowing evening dress. He dropped the lock and it fell to the floor, feather light.

  


Jet knew he had to do something here, he knew that Spike would choose Julia and Faye would die a most unfair, unjust death. He couldn't think of anything to do though, if he even lifted the gun Vicious would know it and he would slice through one of them like a rag doll.

"I'm sorry Faye I'm sorry your life and your end was this tragic and that I couldn't prevent a single part from being that way."Jet lowered his head in despair and in a voice so silent that neither Spike nor Vicious heard

  


Spike looked at Julia, Julia with diamond eyes looked back at him or rather through him it seemed, her eyes both exquisite and yet so solemn. Her golden silk hair fell like water around her shoulders. She didn't smile nor did she frown, her lips were a small perfect line across her face. He couldn't bring himself to look at Faye, it hurt too badly, he wouldn't allow himself to know why either.

  
  


:: My brain keeps telling me Julia, but my heart whispers Faye. I love Julia don't I? I have been waiting for this moment know for my entire life... or was it my entire past? Mihn said it was a foolish, tragic love story... was he right? He didn't want Faye to die like this, He knew what she felt about me. No, she feels nothing for me, nothing, and from this moment on I will feel nothing for her. Julia will be my life.

  
  


With out any more hesitating Spike announced his choice "I pick Julia"

  
  


Faye turned her head away from everyone :: He chose Julia, I always thought that he would, but hearing himself say that, in his own words is more pain than I can bare. He values her life over my own; He'd rather see her live than me. He wanted me to die so that she could live with him. How selfish he is, all he thinks about his himself, and his past, and his Julia. I loved him, to think I actually fell for the guy. Faye you dumb bitch because of some tragic love story you will die, just like Mihn told me. Well at least I had one friend, Jet you are my best friend, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't know what friendship is.::

  
  


Jets heart pounded, He was frozen he couldn't move. He couldn't believe Spike said that.

He knew Spike had loved Julia, but he knew that Spike was denying his feelings right now; he knew that he had chosen Julia because he felt might have felt obligated to. He knew that deep down inside of the ice cold exterior of Spike that he did like Faye whether he wanted to believe his feelings or not. Jet also was denying his feelings right now too. He did not want to see that fact that Spike might just love Julia and not Faye. He and Julia might be destined for each other and not him and Faye.

  
  


Vicious moved his sword from his side and whipped it in the air, playing with it, to make the execution seem more suspenseful

  
  


Spikes eyes however weren't on Julia anymore, however, they were on Faye. Spike realized right after those words escaped his lips that he should have thought about it. ::faye...no::

  
  


::Am I actually regretting my choice? I get to have Julia now the one thing I've wanted my entire life, I get to have. But now it seems tainted: It doesn't feel right. Why don't I feel good about this decision?::

  
  


Then his eyes finally caught Faye's, ::Her eyes were like liquid pools of melted Jade; her face is the most horrible instance of lost hope I've ever seen. Her ruby lips quivered with fear, sorrow and hatred. Her eyes showed her whole soul, misty with uncontrolled emotions and desolation. How I just want to hold you and apologize this moment, but now the only thing I'm even able of comprehending is how to say goodbye.::

  
  


Faye closed her eyes and turned away from Spike. She ducked her head down low, she was too hurt, and distressed to cry. Shadow covered her face. She awaited the swing of the sword to kill her.

__

_Whhhooooooosssshhhhh ssiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnggg_

  
  


The sword but through the air and a silenced "Eeeeeeep" was heard through the desolate room

  


The room fell silent as the slice of the blade swung. Vicious had a evil grin upon his face, a grin that turned into a smirk that turned into a cackle.

  
  


Faye opened one eye then another she looked down at herself in amazement

::am I alive? What happened? Is Julia…..dead or is vicious? Or is anyone dead?::

  
  


Spike looked up and saw that Vicious was cackling as he took the sword out of Julia's dead body. Vicious looked directly at Spike and smiled wildly showing pointed teeth.

  
  


"Do you really think I would have let you just have Julia? Your more foolish than you look dumbass. Well, what are you going to do now Spiegel? Your love is gone, there is no point in living now is there?" Vicious snickered as his razor blade eyes glared at him

  
  


Jet's jaw was dropped in amazement, although it never crossed his mind to think that Vicious would do that but more he ran it through his mind the more it made since. ::Why would Vicious let Spike get Julia without event the least bit of a fight? He now has ruined Spike's life with killing his love, he has now gotten part of his revenge underway.

  
  


"Noooooooo what have you done? I Choooossee her you fuckin bastard." Spike yelled and shot his gun several times missing him. He then ran to Julia. Julia looked like a porcelain angel, now broken with death. Her eyes were almost shut and a small stream of blood was going down her chin.

  
  


Vicious then made his move, he lifted his sword and was about to strike Faye with it.

  
  


Faye's eyes went wide and then sealed shut awaiting her appending fate. 

  


__

_Baaaaaannnngggggg cccllllaaaaaannnnggg_

  
  


A twin gunshot thundered from Jets gun, one hitting Vicious in the arm the other ricochets off his sword and hit the wall. Jet smiled but realized even though he shot Vicious that Faye still got slashed by his sword when the other bullet ricochet off of it.

  
  


Faye winced as her shoulder oozed with blood, and ran down her arm

  
  


"Jet, you and her get out of here, I have some unfinished business to attend to." Spike frowned at looked up at Vicious who was anything but happy from being shot in the arm.

  
  


Jet freed Faye from her ropes and they both proceeded to leave the building. Right after they exited the building though, Faye couldn't take anymore. She stood looking out into the water reflecting the golden sun surrounded by scarlet clouds. The wind billowed her plum colored hair behind her like a stream of velvet. Her Jade eyes glistened, reflecting bits of gold and crimson from the setting sun. her ruby lips were turned into a slight frown.

  
  


"I'm leaving, goodbye Jet." Faye said simply a hint of sorrow laced her quiet voice

  
  


"Faye…c'mon now." Jet knew he couldn't stop her from leaving, but he decided to try anyway

  
  


"Don't c'mon me Jet, I've suffered too much to stay here, I'm tired Jet, I'm tired of opening my self up to people just to get hurt." Faye's eyes welled up with tears, one streamed down her palid cheek like a small diamond. She turned to him and stared at him.

  
  


"Well where are you going to go then? you don't have any money or a place to stay." Jet questioned as he looked at her, he never saw Faye cry like that before, it was a sight, like a flower which was once beautiful with happiness, wilt with despair.

  
  


Faye took her Glock from Jets breast pocket and looked out at the ocean. "I can sell this, this will be a start, I can also steal one of those old fishin' ships over there and fly it to a place where I can live." She looked mindlessly out in the water and slowly put her gun in her side holdster.

  
  


Jet looked at the dock and saw an old ship anchored there, it looked like it would fly, but it wasn't in pristine shape either. "Well, Faye if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." Jet was just turning to head to the Hammerhead when Faye spoke

  
  


"I heard what you said back there about you were sorry you couldn't prevent my life from being so tragic." She turned from the ocean to Jet "Your wrong you did." Faye smiled ever so slightly

  
  


Jet reached in his back pocket and threw her his last remaining box of cigs. "You'll need these." He smiled and took one last look at Faye standing by the dock, her hair slightly blowing and her eyes, glistening in the fast fading sun. Jet walked back to the hammerhead and got in it and slowly lifted off and headed toward Bebop.

  
  


Faye looked as Jet took off from the dock, lit a cigarette and slowly ambled to the old ship. She slowly ignited the engine and took off bumpily down the scarlet, rose, indigo and ginger painted horizon.

  
  


:: So I didn't beat the house but I broke even. I get to start a new life, again. Free of Bebop. I don't have to worry about Ed or Jet or Spike I'm as free as a bird....I hope::

  
  


Fly safe space cowgirl...

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


You may think this is a sad ending but remember this isn't the end! ^^

  


Comments? R&R sil vous plait!!!^^

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Two lions ready to pounce

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any of it's characters, please don't sue me its my very first fan fic ever!!!! =^_^=

  
  


Chapter ten: Two lions ready to pounce

  


Right when Jet and Faye left the room, Spike pulled out this gun pointing it to Vicious' head 

  
  


"This is the end one of us will walk out of here alive; the other will rot in hell." Spike glared at Vicious with his one good eye. He dived across the room to get a better stance for fighting.

  


Vicious whipped his sword in the air like play toy and thrusted his sword at Spike barely missing him. Then a gunshot zipped through the cold air right by Vicious' ear and they countered in circle around each other like two lions ready to pounce.

  


"You wont win Vicious, not this time not after what you did to Julia, not after all the other innocent people you have killed too. I will kill you!" Spike charged to vicious using hand to hand combat.

  
  


:: and for kidnaping Faye and subduing her to all of this.::

  
  


"Spike you naïve little bastard you don't realize that either way I win, if you kill me then you'll be alive and without your precious Julia, and if I kill you then you'll be dead and I will have the Red Dragons Syndicate in the palm of my hand." 

  
  


Vicious hissed and slashed Spike's leg with his sword. Blood was now dripping from his leg and his arm, Spike knew he had to finish this soon or he might not be able to see the light of day again.

  
  


Spike winced and jumped to the side getting a shot off. The shot went between Vicious' arm and his body just missing him. Spike went down on one knee, and panted. He was not winning this battle.

  
  


"I swear Vicious you'll pay for killing Julia, if it is the last thing I'll do, I will kill you." Spike yelled and got ready to fight another round with his trusty gun in his sweaty hand

  
  


:: Mihn, I now realize what you said back there, I wont let your death be in vain. Your brother died protecting Vicious, but that won't prevent me from killing him.::

  
  


Vicious came at him again like a hawk trying to catch its prey in its razor sharp talons. His sword cut through Spike's chest and upper leg. Before Vicious could turn and run him through, Spike shot and the bullet, this time hit its mark right in Vicious' head right above the right temple. Vicious fell to the ground like a dead vulture. Vicious now was dead and is now being burned in hell. Spike spat on Vicious' corpse and shot it again just for good measure and began to make his way to Julia.

  
  


"That's what you get Vicious what does around come around to fuckin bastard." Spike put away his gun and kissed Julia lightly on her lifeless head "Sorry it came out to be this way. Life is a dream, at least I think it is" 

  


Spike moaned and got up, and began to hobble feebly down the hall, blood seeping from every limb of his body. He managed to get out of the warehouse before he fell and hit the pavement. His whole body was is tatters, a puddle of blood was forming below him, and he knew he didn't have long. 

  
  


::Just can't die, have to see …have to…say..::

  
  


Then Spike lost all consciousness He fell to the ground lifeless as the crows circled slowly.

  
  


The sun has just finished setting, the world was turning from the cerulean blue day to empty black night. The same as life, only the sun does rise again for nature. The question is will it for Spike?

  


The sun is set space cowboy...

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Yeah I know this part of the story is getting sad but don't worry I never make sad stories last long. -_-,

  
  
  



	12. old yellow couch

Disclaimer, I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any of its characters!!!!……I wish I did ^.^ but I don't!

  


Chapter eleven: Old yellow couch

  


It had been almost a week since Faye left Bebop, and the days trudged by. Jet was carefully pruning his bonsai trees in his small, cramped lonely room on Bebop. It was the only thing he could think of to get what happened six days ago off his mind. Jet banged his fist on the table and sighed, he just cut off the wrong branch of his favorite bonsai.

  
  


"Damn can anything go right in my life at all? God just give me a damn sign." Jet looked up at the ceiling. He pulled at his pocket trying to find his box of cigs,

  


"Damn Faye, she has my cigs!" Just remembering that she had some more in her room he got up grumpily and trudged into her room. The only time he went in her room since that morning was when he cleaned out the pail she used. He turned on the lights, He looked around her room, her outfits here still hanging idle in her closet. Her bed unmade and still smelt of her, her lipstick, and her mascara. Every one of her minor possessions was still in the place where she had it as if she had just been there. He found her box of cigs and got one out and started to smoke it. As he turned around to tend to his bonsai he was stopped.

  
  


"What are you doin' in here?" Spike mumbled drowsily looking at his half bandaged body

  
  


"I'm glad to see your finally awake, your wounds were bad Spike if I hadn't come back when I did, you would have been bird chow." Jet faintly smiled looking back at the room and then exited back to his nursery. 

  
  


"It's going to be nice not having her around, ya know." Spike changing the subject and followed Jet to the nursery and stood leaning against the doorway.

  
  


"Hmmbmmm" Jet mumbled quietly as he continued to prune his bonsai and smoke on his stolen cigarette.

  
  


"More food, more money, and we don't have to worry about her complaining, and attitude, and it will be just you and me again, and most importantly I don't have to fight for a shower in the morning." Spike listed, as he looked at Jet. Jet seemed to tense up on this subject as he cut and watered his bonsai.

  
  


"Sure…" Jet murmured lowly, slightly agitated as he watered his bonsai. 

  
  


Spike almost jumped up in the air "The Red Tail! I bet we can get a fortune for that thing! Jet can you start working on fixing it up, It will roll in enough money to tide us over for a while." Spike smiled and looked over to Jet

  
  


"FINE spike I'll fix up the red tail, I'll sell her stuff now just leave me alone!" Jet exploded and threw down his scissors.

  
  


Spike was taken aback, "God Jet she's gone; she isn't coming back. So what use will all her stuff do if it's just sitting there?"

  
  


"It was you who drove her away Spike! If it wasn't for you and your god damn selfish attitude she'd still be here now wouldn't she? " Jet snapped back, glaring at him with steely eyes, and picked up his scissors and began to cut again

  
  


Spike opened his mouth and for once he had nothing to say. He just walked away slowly back to his old yellow couch. 

  
  


::It is my fault, she's gone and it's because of me. I wouldn't blame her, I'd be gone too, I'd like it if she was here though, and it would certainly make things more special and fun. She may not have been the sweetest girl I ever met or the most ladylike but she brought life to this old ship, God I miss her, I might even...could have... I should have given her ..... a chance…::

  
  


"Hey Spike I'm sorry I know you didn't mean to drive her away. You I guess didnt have much of a choice. " Jet apologized and sat in a chair next to Spike who was sprawled out on the couch

  
  


"Well its ok, can you whip up some bell peppers and meat that would taste really good right about now." Spike asked

  
  


"Sure I was getting hungry too." Jet got out of the chair and headed towards the kitchen, and started to cook

  
  


:: I feel so sad, my stomach is tied in countless knots but I don't think its about Julia for some reason, that's not the reason. I have no idea why either. She was the love of my life so why don't I feel overwhelming sadness for her death. I... feel sad for Faye? He punched the couch hard

  


::Why do I feel guilty about Faye? What has she done to make my life so special? Well, besides the fact that she was apart of Bebop. I feel so rotten for driving her away, I feel as if my life has lost all of its meaning, as if I'm just dreaming. Dreaming, here waiting for someone to wake me up. Is Faye that person, or am I the person to wake her up form her dream, or maybe we are meant to just dream together and never wake up. Anyway it looks like I'm stuck::

  
  


"Dinner Spike, your favorite." Jet announced and sat down with his plate

  
  


Spike got up and wearily got his plate and sat down on the sofa with it and began to eat hungrily, he forgot how hungry he was.

  
  


Jet just pushed his food around on his plate, he wasn't hungry he just said that he was.

:: Spike what are you doing here? You should be out tracking down Faye before she gets into trouble, or perhaps finds another guy. Nah I'd doubt if she found another guy, she looked like after that day that she wouldn't open her heart up to anyone ever again. Man Spike's, Faye's and my lives have been hell, I'm surprised I've lasted this far.::

  
  


"So, do you think we should sell the Red Tail?……hello! Jet wakey wakey." Spike pestered Jet as he munched hungrily on his Bell peppers

  


"I , I don't know, lemme fix her up so that we can get the estimate." Jet answered nonchalantly and went down the hallway

"Where are you goin?" Spike asked finishing off his and Jets peppers.

"I'm going to bed, I'm beat. Goodnight." Jet walked and fell asleep in his room 

"Goodnight." Spike waved as he lay on his back staring the ceiling

Spike sighed and put his hands behind his head, deep in thought

::Why should I go find her? What good will that do? She's finally out of our hair; we will now be much better off with out her financial wise. Damn why can't I just get her out of my head. That picture of her face when I said I picked Julia is too much I can bear, She looked so, broken. Tomorrow I will sell the Red Tail and clean out her room to make room for me. Wait, what am I saying? More room for me, there is a whole damn ship. She is just too painful for me to think about, that must be why I want her stuff gone::

"There that will be much better, that will get her out of my head." Spike yawned and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Money makes the Cowboy...

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Of course Spike is alive! I don't know if he or jet will survive the fic though, you'll have to read on to see which one dies or if any die in the end!


	13. Cheers to you life

Disclaimer I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any of its characters…this is really getting annoying typing this over and over 

  


Chapter twelve: Cheers to you life

  
  


:: C'mon Faye get over him, he broke your heart for some girl who he obviously valued more than me. Spike would rather see her alive than me and would kill me too see her live another day, end of story.::

  
  


Tears streamed down Faye's hot cheeks as she sped as fast as she could go in the piece of crap ship she was piloting. It made Bebop look good.

  
  


"Looks like I'm all alone again, past less and nameless. You would think that after I got hurt the way I did the first time you would think I wouldn't trust people again. Friends, family, and couples they are all overrated. Only when you are truly alone, are you safe, safe from the others, the people whom set out to destroy and shred any hope of life you may have. Spike is one of those people. All he did was worry about himself or that Julia chick. He never cared about Jet, Ed, or especially me. Spike worrying about me! Now that sounds like a bunch of shit. Jet worried about me though, he never in a thousand years would admit it. I could tell it in his eyes when he rescued me countless times, Grin and just then." Faye spilled every thought in her head as she drove faster and faster away from that dreaded city.

  
  


"That lughead, you'd think that he might just see that I liked him. God I have to get him out of my head, he's gone and he's never coming back." Faye frowned and winced her arm was badly sliced open and the bleeding was only slowing after she ripped some of her red shirt to make a bandage.

  
  


Faye concentrated on the controls; it was the only thing she could do to get the past couple of days of her mind. She had been stopping very quickly at bars and stops for food. She didn't have any money on her so she sweet-talked some half-drunk into buying her a drink or some fries. 

  
  


"I've got to get some sleep I haven't slept in two days." right when she was about to land the ship, when a ship came up behind her and fired upon her.

  
  


"Damn what the hell?" Faye twisted around to see a blue ship was pursuing her

  


"Great, some jack-off is trying to kill me. My life just gets worse and worse." Faye tried to maneuver the ship out of the path of the blue ship

  
  


Her efforts were in vain, the ship she was piloting had no guns on it, and it was sluggish compared to the blue ship chasing her. The blue ship fired a spray of bullets making her small ship explode in a fiery blaze, and crash on some land. Faye was flung like a wet rag through the windshield and hit the pavement near the smoldering remnants of the ship. Her bones cracked as her bruised and bloody body collided with the pavement.

  
  


"Yo Joey we got her." The pilot of the blue ship hopped out of his ship joyously and examined Faye's unconscious body

  
  


"Is she dead Omar?" Joey the gunner of the ship asked as he walked over to Faye.

  
  


"She is barely alive, hanging on by a thread, but she is alive." Omar found her pulse and picked her up from the ground and carried her to the ship.

  
  


"She'd be a lot prettier if she wasn't so banged up." Joey laughed and followed Omar back on the ship

  
  


After Omar set Faye down on the steel hull of their ship, and chained her to a nearby pole, he asked "So what are you gonna do with your 30 percent?"

  
  


"Live with a thousand beautiful babes in a big mansion somewhere. Whadabout you?" Joey fantasized 

  
  


"Buy a better ship and ten beautiful women to wait on me hand and foot." Omar smirked and he flew the ship back towards Soderta

  
  


"I wish we could just keep the whole reward rather than give the forty percent to the rest of the gang." Omar complained while he fantasized about beautiful women.

  
  


"It was your Idea to join the Blue Storm, but hey look on the bright side at least we are almost in command anyway. Once we are, we can get all the bounties and not share the forty percent." Joey explained and fantasized about being rich.

  


"Hey man we need to fuel up and rest some we have all day to return this chick." Joey pointed at the gas icon and yawned

  
  


"I hate stopping, but I suppose we should get some shut-eye and some fuel while we are at it." Omar reluctantly found a fueling station and landed down. They took naps after filling up their tank. At that point Faye regained consciousness briefly.

  
  


:: Man, this life isn't worth it, I think I'm now a bounty and I'm gonna have to get locked up. Life is a bitch, well I'm not gonna let them get a prize off my imprisonment:: 

  
  


"Cheers to you Life, I and may I hope reincarnation is bull so I don't come back." Faye feebly wheezed and passed out on the hull.

  
  


Caged bird sings no more...

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


this chapter I really tried to open up how Faye felt about the Spike and Julia and her ordeal. I hope I got my goal.

  


Yes Faye is caught again! AAAAhhhhh and by Omar and Joey (those are two dorks in my grade who bother me so I put them in here!)^^

  
  
  
  



	14. Ed surprise

Disclaimer I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any of its characters. Please don't sue me this is my first fan fic ever!

  


Chapter thirteen: Ed surprise

  
  


Spike awoke to hear a blowtorch burning and some heavy equipment shaking the ship. Spike stood up drowsily and began to walk down the hall to see what in the hell jet was up to.

  
  


"Jet can you turn that crap off I'm trying to sleep" Spike yawned frustratingly

  
  


"I'm just fixin' up the Red Tail so we can sell it today, I think it might actually bring in some money if I can just tune up the engine and get the bullet holes out the side." Jet sweated as he fiddled with the engine

  
  


"Well can you at least do it a little quieter, I'm tryin' to sleep here. You know you we don't have to sell it" Spike muttered

  
  


"You were the one who wanted to sell it! this is for you Spike." Jet said irritated

  
  


"Spike its past lunch, don't want to get up and look for a bounty or something?" Jet asked 

  
  


"Huh? It's that late? Wow, alright I'll look for a bounty." Spike yawned surprisingly

  
  


Spike walked from the noisy bunker to go on the computer in search of a bounty. Spike sat hunched over in the chair trying to find a suitable bounty. Then something popped up on the screen that he would have never guessed. I giant smiley face with red chibi cheeks and small black eyes

  
  


"HI SPIKE-SPIKE IT'S ED SURPRISE!!!!" Ed yelled from the computer, her images popped up on the screen upside down typing with her toes

  
  


"Ed? How did you… wait, never mind well how are you?" Spike asked

  
  


"Ed is fantaboulous! And so is doggy Ein! How are you Spike-Spike" Ed smiled largely, flipped right side up and held her feet close into her body and started to hum

  
  


"I'm, great, do you think you could help us find a good bounty, Ed?" Spike asked

  
  


"Um, ok but Ed found something really cool Ed thinks and thinks Spike should see it!" Ed hopped up and down excitedly in her chair

  
  


"Ok, sure what is it now?" Spike said exasperated

  
  


"Ed found Faye-Faye! Yes Ed did, Why isn't she on Bebop-Bebop with Jet and Spike Spike?" Ed spun around in her twirly chair and cocked her head

  
  


"Well Ed it was her time to go just like yours was to go too." Spike answered flatly

  
  


"Hum, well, if she wanted, to go how come she didn't take the Red Tail?" Ed pondered and Ein jumped into view and licked the screen and barked

  
  


"How should I know? I don't know how that stupid bitch thinks!" Spike yelled

  
  


Ed froze in her tracks and stared at Spike. Ein whimpered and ran behind Ed 

  
  


"Do you miss her Spike-Spike?" Ed asked sweetly while putting her knees behind her head

  
  


"It's much better off now that she's gone, we have more food and money." Spike said rubbing he is head therapeutically as if trying to get rid of a headache

  
  


"When Ed went there would be more money too, are you glad that Ed is gone?" Ed pulled up very close to the screen and stared again at Spike slightly sadly

  
  


"No I'm not glad your gone, Besides Ed you wasted less money than she did." Spike said both carefully and carelessly

  
  


"Ed don't understand why do not want Faye-Faye on bebop? You two were friends." Ed smiled apparently confused

  
  


"It's not that I don't want her here, Ed sometimes things get out of hand and the best thing to do is just give up on that thing or person and just move on with your life." Spike confessed

  
  


"Ed confused, If Spike want Faye on Bebop-Bebop why don't you go find her and bring her back?" Ed smiled and sat on Ein. Ein barked and barked but after about five seconds Ein realized that Ed wasn't going to move anytime soon.

  
  


Spike was now frustrated "Listen Ed, Faye didn't want to be on Bebop anymore, I'm respecting her decision just like I respected yours, and I let her go. Now can you please help me find a bounty so I can eat today." Spike sat back in his chair and sighed

  
  


"Okayes here is a good bounty for Spike-Spike." Ed smiled from ear to ear and typed with her toes and an image came up on Spikes screen

  
  


Spike looked at the image it was a mug shot of Faye and a hefty bounty was on her head too 10,000,000 woolongs

  
  


"Err, Ed since when did Faye get a bounty on her head?" Spike scratched his head trying to think of what she could have done

  
  


"Faye Faye murdered some people in a big warehouse a few days ago, silly Faye now why would she go and kill someone? That makes no since to Ed, does it to Spike?" Ed lifted her goggles and looked at Spike through on eye.

  
  


Spike's eyes widened a small bit "Shit, she got pinned for killing Julia and Vicious and all the guards back there. Someone must have seen her flee the scene, and thought that she was making a quick getaway, of all the damn luck." Spike talked to himself and banged his fist on the armrest

  
  


"Did Faye-Faye not kill the warehouse people?" Ed opened her mouth widely and stuck in a potato chip

  
  


Spike didn't answer, "Do you know where Faye is now?" Spike asked quietly

  
  


"Ed thought you didn't want Faye-Faye back." Ed jumped in the air and did a handstand

  
  


"I don't, I'm going to turn her in for some money, she's obviously worth a lot." Spike grinned and crossed his legs

  
  


"Spike-Spike can't, Faye-Faye is already been captured by another, and is going to turn her in even as Ed speaks." Ed's face crumpled up and she did a back flip and dragged Ein back to sit with her.

  
  


"Stupid shrew, she makes my life hell even when she isn't in it anymore, where is this ship?" Spike leaned forward 

  
  


"Spike is lucky yes he is the ship is getting refueled near you right now, its in a fueling station in the city of SOOOOOOOOODERRRRTAAAAAAA." Ed laughed when she said that word and continued, "It is blue and big and it has a lightning bolt on the side." Ed smiled

  
  


"Ed has done her job now Ed leave bye bye Spike-Spike!" 

  
  


All of Ed's images disappeared from the screen

  
  


"Have you found a bounty yet Spike? It's been almost an hour!" Jet complained and stood behind Spike who was in thought

  
  


"Yeah, I found one, 10,000,000 woolongs too, that could really fix this place up." Spike spoke looking at the screen

  
  


"Well who is it, where is he?" Jet asked impatiently

  
  


"It's not a he it's a she and she, on a spaceship already she about to be turned in, but we can get her first." Spike nodded and stood up to go get his gun

  
  


"Spike, who is it?" Jet asked even more impatiently than last time 

  
  


"Faye. She got pinned for the ware house killings." Spike said simply as he made his way to the Swordfish II.

  
  


"Sorry Spike but your doing this solo I've rescued Faye too many times to do it again." Jet muttered and slumped down on the couch to watch the television

  
  


"We're not rescuing her we are turning her in." Spike began climbing up the Swordfish II

  
  


"Whatever Spike, she'll be acquitted of all charges once they match the slugs from the bodies to your gun." Jet snorted 

  
  


"Well it's worth a shot, and when she I do get that money your not seeing a single woolong." Spike chuckled and jettisoned off Bebop.

  
  


"Hopeless, always has to end with a bang." Jet snickered to himself and took a nap

  
  


Fly for money... 

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Ed is back, well for a little while anyway. And Faye the bounty hunter, having a bounty on her head, oh the irony! :P

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. pain pale jade

Disclaimer I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of its characters…I hope this is the last time I have to say this its really getting old! *_*

  


Chapter fourteen: pain-pale jade

  
  


"Ha ha ha, knowing that shrew is finally gonna pay off, soon we will have ten million woolongs, plus the ones we get from selling the Red Tail. I will be living on easy street." Spike cheered himself on as he tracked down the blue ship that captured Faye

  


:: Faye...::

  


Spike sighed "Cheer up Spike, you're finally gonna get rich of that girl and your not even happy?"

  
  


::It must not be a good sign that I'm talking to myself. I don't know why I'm still so glum. Julia is dead, nothing in power there is I can do to change that. My love, my only love is gone. Faye, hmph, Faye can never, never, replace Julia. Faye is just some selfish shrew who never cared about anything or anyone but money or gambling.::  


  


Spike almost crashed the ship when he thought that.

  
  


"Or… is it the other way around?" Spike concluded

  
  


"Is it possibly me who is the one who is selfish and all he cared about was his, his life?" Spike jaw dropped and his eyes widened

  
  


"Dammit why do these thoughts come in my head, Faye is a bounty and I'm turning her in. end of story." Spike grinned

  
  


"There is nothing anyone can do to stop me either!" Spike yelled into the air, his words heavy with anger, and whips of anguish.

  
  


"Ha, and Jet, ha right when I get that reward I'm getting my share of the cash for the Red Tail too, and I'm out of there. I'll sell this piece of crap ship. I'll buy the best one the have on the market, and live by myself." Spike erratically chanted as he flew faster to the blue ship hat was already in sight

  
  


Spike fired the machine guns at the large blue ship. The guns zipped and zinged as the came out of the barrels. The bullets cracked like bones against stone when they collided with the hull. 

  
  


"Joey, Joey we are bein' fired upon by some fool in a Swordfish!" Omar yelled and tried to stabilize the ship, but it was too late the guns disabled the engine and the ship crashed to the ground with a deafening bang. The ship skidded across the road, ricocheted off of buildings and finally came to a stop on the outskirts of Soderta.

  
  


Faye's shoulder banged against the floor hard and she regained conciousness.

  
  


"uhhgg can't those fools drive? Man, It's harder to die than I thought. Well now with this new added injury nothing will stop me. I have no past and now I have no future once they turn me in. I'm tired of living, I need to just let go, and die so I can just stop this chain of suffering I must endure. Goodbye world I beat the system, death." Faye feebly wheezed. Then Faye collapsed to the floor dying.

  
  


Spike carefully boarded the grounded ship. He took out his gun and stepped around fallen debris and looked for the pilots. He saw them unconscious on the floor in the cockpit.

  
  


::Oh no if they were knocked out by that then Faye who was already severely injured, could she be, dead?::

  
  


He ran through the ship and went in the corridors. He felt frantic, and worried just like when he was looking for Faye earlier, when she was kidnaped.

  
  


::please, please, Faye be alive.::

  
  


Then Spike found Faye she was chained to a pipe, crumpled on the floor. Her body was still, and there was blood all around her

  
  


"Faye." Spike softly called. There was no answer. 

  
  


Spike ran to her and lifted her in his lap. Her body was cold, lifeless, and stiff, like a board. Her whole body was very badly bruised and sliced. Spike could tell that some of the bones in her body were broken. Spike was amazed at the extent of her injuries. He was surprised, if she was alive, how she survived that long. Spike desperately looked for a pulse, hoping it wasn't just a futile gesture.

  
  


::c'mon Faye don't be dead. Please, Please don't, be dead. Faye please.::

  
  


He put his head on her chest trying to hear a heartbeat. Even her large breasts felt cold under his head.

  
  


"Faye no, no, please be alive." Spike prayed

  
  


"Spike, I'm not dead, you can take your head off my tits now." Faye weakly smiled

  
  


:: I can't believe it Spike is holding me, he is here.::

  
  


Spike turned his head and his auburn eyes seeped into her pain-pale jade eyes.

  
  


"That's good, because bounties are no good when they are dead." Spike grinned and cradled her gently as if she were a porcelain doll about to crack

  
  


Faye's eyes narrowed and with all seriousness she whispered. "If your gonna turn me in I'll die right now."

  
  


::Faye, don't you dare even think about killing yourself, I won't allow it.::

  
  


"I'll think about it, how's that for an answer you little shrew." Spike spoke softly his auburn eyes seeping into Faye's jade ones

  
  


"lughead." Faye wrinkled her nose, and laughed, then wheezed, it was harder to breathe now, than it was to when she was not so severely injured.

  
  


Spikes eyes widened slightly. Spike was alarmed by her condition, he hoped she'd make it. Spike took his hand and stroked her cheek gently, then his fingers moved over her scarlet, velvet lips, and closed them. 

  


::Faye, just hang on some more, don't worry everything will be alright.::

  
  


"It would be better if you saved your energy and not talk anymore, don't worry, we're going home." Spike smiled at her with his fingers still pressed lightly on her lips, and began to stand up slowly.

  
  


::Spike cares about me, I wish I didn't have to be in this weakened state, or I'd at least return the same feelings:: 

  
  


Faye's jade eyes glistened; she softly, and swiftly kissed his fingers once. An overwhelming sense of security covered Faye like a blanket. Faye nodded and stared longingly in his eyes. She slowly closed her eyes and rested her head up against his chest. Hearing the rhythmic beating of his heart, and the warmth of his body, she fell unconscious.

  
  


::I might not have a good past, but my future is looking up, Spike, you may not love me, but I love you::

  
  


Spike lifted his fingers from her lips and looked at them, amazed.

  
  


:: Did she just kiss me? She did, Faye Valentine just kissed me. Not lustrously, but lovingly. Well, I think she likes me, even after all that grief I put her through. Damn shrew, you just can't get rid of them can you. They just keep coming back.::

  
  


Spike watched her sleep in his arms. He never before felt this way about anyone or anything. He didn't know what to do. He walked out of the remains of the ship and managed to get in the tiny cockpit of the Swordfish II with Faye unmoved in his arms. She already began to feel warm and relaxed in his arms. She felt like she was alive. He knew psychically that she would make it. When he found Faye that she was cold and clammy like as if on a block of ice, and her eyes were pale, and somber, bruises cuts and lumps, covered her body. Spike dually noted when she realized that he was there for her that her body began to soften up; her skin seemed to be made of milky white rose petals, even though none of her wounds disappeared. Faye's eyes also turned that deep liquid jade, the kind that if you stared into it long enough you felt hypnotized by her.

  


Spike slowly and gently propped Faye up so that she more sitting on his lap. Her breast was pressed against his chest. Her head resting on his shoulder blade tilted into his neck. Her delicate cheek pressed against the base of his neck. Her plum hair enveloped her head like a veil of lace. 

  
  


::Today, I found my place in this world, I figured out that our past doesn't always have to effect everything you do. Sometimes you have to throw caution to the wind and try something. Faye isn't a selfish shrew; well she is a shrew. I was being the selfish one, I guess. Only caring about my life, and past. Not having any concern at all for the people who meant the most to me; the people right under my nose. At the time I was so blinded by Julia's radiance and mystery, that I emotionally and mentally blocked everyone, especially Faye. My past controlled my life both consciously, and sub-consciously, I don't even see how they could stand to be around me. It's a wonder with me chasing after Julia, and hunting down Vicious that I didn't drive Faye away. 

  
  


"Mihn you were right, It was a foolish tragic love story that only brought about pain and sorrow. Faye, she is the key, I wont let her die, In honor of you, and your brother killed." Spike concluded as he tried his best to start the engine with Faye in his lap. 

  
  


Spike started up the engine and blasted back to bebop. Spike even though loved that Faye was in his arms, he found it very difficult to pilot the swordfish.

  
  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


aaaawww she kissed him -_-, this is a beginning of a beautiful thing! ^^ I think, who knows what might happen knowing those two and especially me XD 

  
  
  
  
  



	16. ribbon of silk

Disclaimer I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any of its characters so there!!!! o!

  
  


Chapter fifteen: Ribbon of silk

  


Spike was sitting down on the musty yellow couch opposite Jet. He was deep in contemplation. His chin was in his hand and a lit cigarette burned listlessly from his lips. Jet sat leaning back on the other couch with his hands behind his head and his legs were propped on the table between them.

  
  


"So Spike tell me why didn't you turn in Faye huh? Is it because you like her?" Jet taunted and chuckled

  
  


Spike narrowed his eyes and glared at Jet "You like making things hard on me don't you?"

  
  


"What can I say except when's the wedding, and is there a free buffet?" Jet teased

  
  


Spike drew his gun quickly and shot it at Jet, the bullet pierced the yellow fabric just an inch from his head. Spike grinned and put the gun in his breast pocket.

  
  


"Next time I wont miss." Spike spitted flatly and he closed his eyes and sprawled out on the couch.

  
  


Jet got the picture and shut up. " You didnt have to mess up the chair you know.."

  
  


:: Im surprised Spike it looks like you actually made a good choice::

  
  


"Is Ed here to stay you think?" Spike asked looking at Ed cartwheel down the corridors 

  
  


Faye woke up uneasily, at first not sure of where she was. Then she noticed that the entire right half of her body was incased with bandages and some of her left side too. Her head was also partially bandaged. 

  
  


::Oh great I can't move a single muscle, I'm temporary immobile. Wait, Spike, the bounty hunters, that couldn't have been a dream could it? No, it couldn't have been, he held me, He brought me here.:: 

  


Faye smiled and sighed. Right as Faye was about to attempt to get out of bed, Ed flew threw the air, landed on the floor did a summersault and put her face right at Faye's.

  
  


"Faye-Faye your awake! Ed missed you!" Ed rubbed her cheek against Faye's.

  
  


"I misffed you too Edda. When did youss combe back?" Faye tried to speak but her words came out muffled from Ed.

  
  


"I donno Ed comes when Ed comes." Ed pulled away from Faye and flip-flopped out of the room making barking noises.

  
  


"Well it looks like Bebop's back to normal." Faye cracked "Now for getting out of this bed." Faye talked to herself

  
  


"I wouldn't get up if I were you, you're not fully healed yet." Spike advised, as he stood propped up against the doorframe with his lit cigarette in his mouth

  
  


Faye looked at him for a minute, and tried to get up anyway. "I'm not gonna be bedridden today thank you." Faye said simply with a smile as she slowly began to maneuver her body upward. 

  
  


Spike just stared at her "Its gonna hurt, I know from experience."

  
  


" Its been proven women have a higher tolerance for pain than men do, so I think I can overcome a few scratches and sit up" Faye smirked and pushed her only good arm, more upward. She just about achieved her goal when a searing pain jolted through her rib cage and forced her to slump hard back down on the bed. 

  
  


"Dammit" Faye winced from the pain

  
  


"You're a stubborn shrew you know that." Spike laughed as we walked towards Faye with his hands behind his head

  


Faye glanced at him and frowned "I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

  
  


Spike stood beside Faye looking down at her grinning "Do you want some help or not?" he said smoothly

  
  


"I got it, I got it, Lughead, I don't need your help" Faye growled

  
  


"Alright, be my guest but, don't come crying to me once you break your other arm." Spike began to turn and walk out the door

  
  


Slowly, Faye began to prop herself up inch by inch until she finally was sitting up in her bed.

  
  


"Ha told you I could do it fool." Faye laughed and smiled widely as she stuck her tongue out at Spike

  
  


Spike turned and came back in the room "Forgive me my highness for ever doubting your superior ability of sitting up." Spike mocked her sarcastically

  
  


"Hey you were the one just telling me I couldn't do it." Faye's mouth drew into a tight frown and her eyes narrowed

  
  


"Alright, alright you win, just shut up already." Spike surrendered and sat down on the bed beside her

  
  


"Hmph" Faye turned away from him, as she did a similar searing pain overwhelmed her again and she winced and gritted her teeth.

  
  


"Shhhhhhiiiiittttt." Faye clenched her teeth and doubled over, which resulted in even more pain. Faye finally fell backwards moaning.

  
  


Spike grinned and laughed at her "Are you still up on that offer of help?"

  
  


Faye glared at him and reluctantly threw up her left arm and he helped her slowly up. "Lughead."

  
  


Spike fake-smiled held Faye up with one arm. "Ya know, you should listen to me more often." Spike grounded out his cigarette and lit a new one and stuck it in his mouth

  
  


"Why is that?" Faye playfully took his cigarette from his mouth and smoked it. Her jade eyes entranced his auburn ones

  
  


He brought Faye in close to him and took the cigarette from Faye's lips and threw it on the ground. He then leaned, in an embrace, and kissed her overpoweringly on her lips.

  


Faye was caught a little off-guard by this, but she had no hesitation to kiss back harder. Her lips parted slightly and his tongue slipped in. She felt his hand move up her back and clutched the side of her face. His hand was massaging her soft cheek gently. Then his other hand went down and clutched her small back tenderly. She took he only good arm and placed it gingerly behind his head running her fingers through his green nappy hair.

::why is he doing this? What about Julia? Does he actually love me?::

Ein walked by the room, looked at Faye and Spike, cocked his head, whimpered slightly and walked back the way he came.

:: what am I doing? Julia, my love am I throwing that all away for Faye? Julia was my first and so far only love, but I feel things for Faye I never felt before.:: Spike pulled away from the kiss and stared into her spherical jade eyes. "That's why." he said simply

Faye gazed longingly at him her jade eyes twinkling like gemstones and her ruby red lips curved like a ribbon of silk into a pure smile. ::Spike kissed me, this is like a dream, only its reality. I think my life is finally getting better. I might have just won this poker game of life. I might have just beaten the house. Wait what if, he just saw me as a replacement for Julia? What if he were kissing me because he missed and needed to kiss her, but saw me?.::

::Faye, I hope you know that you melt me when you look at me with those eyes. Those eyes filled with warmth and life. Its almost if she can see right into my soul and just clean it of all bad thoughts replacing it with a warmness::

"Spike I have to ask you something." Faye whispered to him

  


"Shoot." Spike smiled while kissing her quickly on her lips again

  


"Am I just a replacement for the loss of Julia?" Faye asked with a serious tone

  


"No, you could never replace Julia." Spike told her, but right after he said that, he realized what he had said, but it was too late.

Faye tore away from him suddenly "What! So I'm just a second fiddle for you am I? Well I'm not staying around here any longer so you can play me." Faye stood up quickly and suddenly, and began to storm out the room. Her injuries were not as bad because she had other things to think of. 

"Faye no, that not what I meant, come back." Spike ran after her and grabbed her shoulder.

"What do you mean Spike? Tearing his hand off her shoulder "So if I am a replacement for Julia you will never love me, you will only love her?" Faye burst into tears and ran out of the room picking up a pack of Spike's cigarettes and a lighter on the way.

  


Spike chased after her "No your not her replacement either, Faye, come here." Spike pleaded

"Sorry Spike but this time I'm leaving and I won't come back, not for you or Jet or anyone!" Tears streamed down Faye's face. She picked up her gun, the cigarettes and the lighter and walked briskly to the spruced-up Red tail.

"Oh so you were planning to sell my Ship too?" Faye yelled looking at the new paint job and the repaired engine. "Well I'm sorry you aren't gonna get any money from her." Faye began to climb up the ship, her tears falling on the paint.

Spike ran in front of the ship and yelled to her "Faye please, Julia is gone, I don't care about her anymore, I care about you."

"Where did you get that line from, a soap opera? Sorry Spike but you can find someone else to get a good time from, I'm not some skank to be used for the sexual pleasure of others." Faye blasted over Spike's head and sailed out of Bebop in a love-torn rage.

Memories of Space Cowgirls...

  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Uh oh what has Spike done now! Now it looks like they will never seem to get it together -_-;; well just read on and see what will happen next!

  
  
  



End file.
